clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodger Aye-Que
Rodger Aye-Que is the brother of Doctor Aye-Que, Mayor of Eastopolis, and considered by many to be the most handsome Puffle in the USA. His brother despises him, mostly because their mother liked him best. Background Rodger grew up with his brother and his sisters. From the day he opened his eyes he was nearly obsessed with his looks. He spent an hour a day grooming his fur, and then spent another hour looking at his reflection in the water. He would then show off his looks to nearby female puffles. Many thought he was very handsome, and soon he had a girlfriend. He was also a very polite puffle, and his mother thought greatly of him because of it. After dinner he would all ways tease his brother about how he didn't have a girl friend, and how he was nothing but a impolite nerd. Eventually Aye-Que couldn't stand it anymore, and one night at dinner he threw a whole bunch of O-Berries at his brother and then pushed him in a nearby stream. Since that day the two brothers despised each other. Years later when they were older Rodger attempted to get Khanzem to arrest his brother. He claimed that Aye-Que was planning to get revenge on their Grandfather and Khanzem believed him. Aye-Que managed to pull out a device he made a few days ago. It had the power to travel across dimensions. With the push of a button, Aye-Que sent his brother and the members of Khanzem that were with him to the Sunset Cage. A few weeks later Rodger managed to escape, only to find that around 40 years had passed (wich is why he looks a lot younger than Aye-Que). He found that his clothes were out of date and everyone laughed at him. Quickly he rushed to the nearest Coffee Shop and started to serve Coffee to the customers. A few days later he saved up enough money to buy some new clothes, and that's exactly what he did. Everyone thought he was handsome now, and eventually was recognized by most to be the most handsome Puffle ever. Five Years later Rodger was still praised for his looks, and in 2001 he was elected Mayor of Eastopolis. This of coarse made Aye-Que furious, wich led him to build Ayetropolis wich his brother can't enter. Rodger didn't really care though, and to this day he has still remained Mayor. Involvement Rodger spends an hour a day looking at himself in a mirror, and is all ways sure to polish his glasses in the morning. He buys a new, identical pair of glasses every week and is all ways sure to keep up with the latest Puffle Fashion. Despite the fact that he may have an ego almost as big as Mabel's, Rodger does a good job as Mayor and has promised to keep Eastopolis clean. Trivia * He's a very loose parody of Doctor Warpnik from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * He's also a double parody of Rodger Doofensmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. * He's a big fan of the videos Ninjinian hosts on PengTube. He says that they help him to not be fat like his brother. * Rodger doesn’t know it, but his brother had one of his robots stick a needle in him in his sleep that inserted a small micro-chip. If Rodger passes into Ayetropolis now, a whole bunch of robots will instantly go after him until he leaves. See also * Doctor Aye-Que * Harold Aye-Que * Khanzem * Eastopolis Category:Characters Category:Puffles